


Wish I Was There

by orphan_account



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val and Zendaya talk on the phone before her last concert prior to her returning to LA for SWAY 2.0 rehearsals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Was There

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, not reality.

They had been talking for nearly a half hour, but no amount of time ever seemed long enough.  Being apart had never been easy, but after spending two months in the same city it was even harder than she remembered.  They had both been interacting with each other on social media much more frequently than usual and their phone conversations lasted long into the night. 

“I should go,” Zendaya finally said.  “I go on in fifteen minutes.”

“You’ll call me after the meet and greet?  Tell me all about it?”

“You know I will.  I always do.” 

“I know,” he sighed. 

“Val?  What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he answered.  “I just wish that I was there with you, that’s all.”

“You are here with me.  You’re  _always_ here with me when I perform.  Who do you think I’m thinking about when I do salsa to ‘Heaven Lost an Angel?’”  When she had let him listen to her album months before it was released, he had instantly loved that song.  She liked to think that pairing salsa moves with his favorite song was a nice way to thank him for everything that he had done for her. 

She debated for a few seconds before taking the plunge. 

 “Who do you think I’m thinking about when I sing ‘Bottle You Up?’” 

There was silence on the other end and she swallowed thickly.  They had been dancing around the elephant in the room since she had turned eighteen – since Sway, really.  And she had never come out and blatantly admitted who that particular song was about, not to anyone other than Dom and Deja, although she was sure that he had had his suspicions. 

“You think about me when you sing that?” he asked quietly. 

 “Who else would it be about?” 

She heard him take a deep breath.  “We’re going to have to have a talk when you get back…we can’t talk about this over the phone.”

“Did I…Am I wrong about how you…how you feel?” she asked, suddenly nervous about his response.  If she had just screwed up one of the most important relationships in her life, she would never forgive herself.

“No…Zendayachka, you aren’t wrong.  But this is a conversation that we need to have face to face, okay?  Can we just put it on pause until you get back to LA?” 

“Okay.”

“Thank you.  Now go out there and sing your heart out.  Have fun and I’ll…I’ll talk to you later tonight.”

“Okay.  And Val?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I can’t wait until rehearsal on Tuesday.”

“For Alex, right?  You can’t wait to see Alex.”

Zendaya laughed.  “Yeah, that’s the only person that I’m looking forward to seeing.”

“I knew it,” he joked, making her giggle again. 

“Alright, now I really have to go.”

“Okay.  But Z?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait either.”


End file.
